More Than A Mentor
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: Santana visits Marley in the hospital after she faints during Sectionals... Marley/Santana friendship, mentions of Jake/Marley, Santana/Brittany


More Than A Mentor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters! :) I got this idea based off Santana watching out for Marley the whole episode and it was just so sweet so Enjoy!**

**Mainly Marley/Santana friendship, Mentions of Jake/Marley, Santana/Brittany**

Santana Lopez wasn't sure why she was doing what she was doing at this exact moment..

Before she could stop herself, she was in her car and on her way to Lima's local hospital to visit Marley Rose.

She wasn't sure why she was going to see the younger girl exactly. Everyone was worried about her when she fainted, just two days ago, including Santana.

She wasn't even sure why Marley had passed out. She could tell Marley looked different, a little sick even. And you could even see her collarbone sticking out, her hair looked greasy, and she looked as fragile as a glass vase and as tiny as a baby kitten. She just wanted to make sure the girl was okay, I mean that's the least she could do right?

Santana got out of the car and walked into the lobby.

"I'm here to see Marley Rose." Santana approached the front desk in a demanding, yet un-harsh, voice.

"Are you family?" The receptionist questioned with a bored expression.

"No, I'm not family, candy-cane muppet. But if you don't let me in, I sure as hell won't be afraid to go all Lima Heights on your ass." Santana threatened, holding her ground with the raise of her eyebrow and a hand on her hip.

"Room 102, third floor."

"Thank you." Santana smiled sweetly as she turned on her heels with an eye roll, and made her way to the elevator.

She exited the elevator and started down the hallway to Marley's room.

Santana quickly knew what room Marley was in, when she spotted Marley's mom closing the door.

Santana quickly waved to Mrs. Rose as she smiled back and motioned for Santana to come by her.

"Thanks for coming." Mrs. Rose said kindly.

"It's no problem. I was heading out this way anyway." Okay, maybe she actually wasn't planning to go anywhere but that wasn't important now.

"Someone's here to see you Mar." Her mom said as she stood by the door.

"Who?" Marley asked tiredly, not even glancing up at her mom. Her mom moved out of the way as Santana made her way into the room.

"Hey blue eyes. How are you holding up?" Santana asked the younger girl, taking in her appearance carefully trying not to stare or make her uncomfortable in any way.

Marley looked like a walking stick, literally. She looked better than two days ago, but still really pale and ghost like in that ratty light blue hospital gown. Santana felt bad for her, in more ways than anyone could ever imagine.

"I'm doing good. Thanks for visiting me."

"It's the least I could do. What kind of mentor would I be if I didn't?"

"I don't know."

"How are you? Feeling any better?" Santana asked curiously.

"Yeah a lot better actually." Marley answered with a shrug.

"Good, we were all worried about you. Even that Kitty girl."

"Really? Wow, um so did we lose?"

"Yeah, you guys did but no one blames you."

"Except me."

"You shouldn't. You're an idiot if you do."

"Thanks.."

"Anyone else coming to visit you over the weekend?"

"Yeah, Jake's coming back in like an hour, he was here yesterday too. And Ryder, Unique, Sam,and Sugar came to see me yesterday too."

"That's good."

"Here's you lunch, eat up." One of the nurses said quickly passing through the room, setting down the tray of soup and crackers on the table.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Santana raised her eyebrow as Marley stared at her soup disgustedly.

"I'm just not hungry." Marley shrugged.

"A little bit won't hurt." Santana rolled her eyes.

"You don't know that." Marley crossed her arms over her chest protectively.

"Look, do you want to leave this hell hole or not?" Santana asked in a serious tone.

"More than anything." Marley answered, finally meeting her eyes.

"Well you can't, if you don't try to get better." Santana stated not taking her eyes off of Marley.

"Now, come on, just eat your damn soup before I force it down your throat myself." Marley's eyes widened at the thought of that image.

"Look I know you're scared. Hell, I'm scared just looking at you. But you need to get better, try to at least." Santana's eyes immediately softened seeing the panic in Marley's face.

"I'm fine. I was just tired, fatigue, that's why I fainted." Marley explained trying to cover up the real reason.

"Bull! I've heard it all before, and it's complete bullshit. You're not okay, you're sick, and you need help!"

"You don't understand, no one understands." Marley spatted bitterly.

"I know that you've been skipping meals, I know that you've been purging. I know that every time the nurse brings your food in you throw it away when no one is watching am I right? Or if you do eat you probably make yourself throw up before you shower- and don't tell me you don't because you're lying."

"How did you-"

"I was a cheerleader all through all school. I was head Cheerio my senior year, and the pressure was like a huge weight, all on my shoulders. I wanted to maintain on top. I needed to be the best captain I could possibly be, so I tried diet after diet." Santana explained, not knowing why she was opening up to some girl she's known for a week.

"I starved myself, and yes, I purged too. I thought I had to lose weight to be popular and liked and pretty and all of this stuff that doesn't even matter anymore. I realized though, that I just needed to be myself and if people don't accept me for my true self then that person is not worth trying to impress or care about." Marley carefully took in every word Santana was telling her.

"I do understand what you're going through, but it never got this bad. I never tried to kill myself or end up in a hospital. I had someone to help me through it: Brittany. And she told me that people would like be so much better if I let them know the real me, so I did. And what people thought about me didn't matter anymore."

Marley nodded understandably.

"Thanks for everything Santana. You're really nice and anyone would be lucky to have you as a mentor."

"Hey, don't get all sappy on me now. And I'm not your mentor, I'm officially declaring myself, with or without your permissions, your friend."

"Friends? That sounds good to me."

"Me too Blue Eyes." Santana then left Marley alone, she figured Marley's had enough of her for one day. She smiled though when she finally saw Marley take a bit of her soup as she closed the door.

On her way out she noticed Jake Puckerman, Puck's younger brother, by the doorway.

"Hey lil Puck." She greeted with a smirk.

"Oh hi, Santana is it?" Jake asked confused as he glanced up from his phone.

"The one and only." She replied with a genuine smile.

"Britt talks about you all the time. You're like a celebrity in her eyes."

"Not a celebrity, just someone who understands her, unlike everyone else."

"Did you go to see Marley? How is she?"

"She's better than she was the last time I saw."

"That's good."

"Hey kid, do me a favor will you?"

"What?" Jake asked confused.

"Just don't let her go, she's special alright, so don't let her slip away that easily. She might not know it, but she needs someone like you in her life." Santana advised.

"Thanks Santana that means a lot coming from you. And don't worry I won't be letting her go anytime soon." Jake said in a serious tone.

"And one more thing: stay out of trouble would ya? We don't need another 16 and pregnant mishap."

"I promise."

"Good cause if you get out of line or even think about breaking her heart I won't hesitate to come back here from Kentucky to kick your ass." And with that last sentence and a smirk Santana was out of the hospital and on her way to fix something else: _her relationship with Brittany._


End file.
